<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Be (Your Underwear) by bringmesomepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190195">I Wanna Be (Your Underwear)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie'>bringmesomepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Spirit of Song [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bryan Adams, Dean speaks sexy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, Smut, Songfic, sexy talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long distance relationship, Cas fucks up, but no is mad in the end.</p><p>I Wanna Be (Your Underwear) By: Bryan Adams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Spirit of Song [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/62573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Be (Your Underwear)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for some back story about the concept. I thought about this fic while i was driving to KFC for some mac and cheese. This song came up in my playlist and it popped in my head. Hope you like!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a stupid fight about his insecurities. He felt dumb, embarrassed, and frustrated. Cas was curled up on the couch with his phone to his ear talking with his boyfriend of three years. “I’m sorry about last week, it was all my fault. I ruined everything. Are you still driving up today?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Once my shift is over I’ll be driving over to your apartment. I should be there by around 9pm tonight. I understand, Darling. We all have our problems. I’m sorry I got angry. We gotta make the most of this long distance relationship. It’s hard, but we gotta deal. It’s water under the bridge. I am going to make you the happiest person in the world when I get there. I promise. I’ll talk to you before I leave and again when I’m getting close.’</em>
</p><p>“Ok, I’m glad you aren’t mad anymore. I love you, see you soon.” Cas smiled. He loved that him and Dean had made a 4 hour drive between them work. They had been best friend since they were in middle school when Castiel moved to Lawrence from Illinois. They didn’t start dating until their senior year of high school when they finally admitted that they were soulmates.  During his wait for his boyfriend’s arrival, he made himself dinner and left some for Dean in case he was hungry. He laid down on the couch after his belly was full and he flicked on the TV and watched reruns of random shows that catch his eye. He must have fallen asleep, cause next thing he knows he hears his apartment door unlock and open. He inhales and stretches. Dean appeared with his bag. He sets his stuff down and started taking his steel toed boots off. It was a no shoes on in the house household. The Winchester smiled as Cas blinked and smiled sleepily. “Hey.”</p><p>Dean chuckled. “I knew when you didn’t answer my calls that you were asleep and you left your phone in another room or on vibrate.” The Winchester grabbed the phone on the coffee table. “Yep, vibrate. Nice sleep?”</p><p>“I just dozed off while watching TV. Cas looked at his watch. “It was only a 2 hour nap.”</p><p>“So, you are wide awake for me to make your feel great.”</p><p>Cas’s face fell slightly. “No discussing your week. How your life has been? How is Sammy doing in school? What are your parents?”</p><p>Dean walked over to his boyfriend and settled down in the Novak’s lap, straddling the raven haired man’s legs. “I’ll save the pillow talk for later. I want to love on my boyfriend, who I haven’t seen in days.”</p><p>“I wanna talk, Dean. Can we talk?”</p><p>“Let me tell you what I want, Baby.” Dean leaned in close to Cas’s ear. Cas kept quiet and Dean kissed down the Cas’s jaw and neck. “I wanna be your T-shirt when it’s wet. Wanna be the shower when you sweat. I gotta to be the tattoo on your skin, ya lemme be your bed, Baby, when you climb in.”</p><p>Cas inhaled, with his heart starting to pound in his chest. He felt blood rushing to his length that was currently trapped underneath’s Dean’s behind. The Novak kissed the Winchester quickly. He pulled away and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes who’s pupils were dilated and dripping with lust. Cas’s were probably getting to be the same. He was only able to speak in a tone resembling a whisper. “What else do you wanna be?”</p><p>The Winchester chuckled lightly as the man nipped at Cas’s neck. “I wanna be the sheet when you sleep, lemme be the secrets that you keep. I gotta be the spoon, to stir your cream. I wanna be the one that really makes you scream.”</p><p>“Bedroom?” Cas panted. Dean pulled himself off the couch and helped his lover up, but cupped the Novak’s jaw and slammed his lips to Cas’s. They kissed hard a desperate. Cas had his hands under Dean’s shirt, just feeling his man’s back. “Fuck, Dean…”</p><p>Dean bite Cas’s lower lips gently and pulled back and picked his boyfriend up. They only made it out of the living room before Dean slammed the other man into the wall a measly foot or two away from the doorway to the living room. He set down the man and started undoing his lover’s pants, while slipping his tongue roughly into Cas’s mouth. Cas had other plans. He played with Dean’s over shirt, stripped it off, then he pulled the black v-neck tee shirt up and off Dean’s torso, revealing the man’s pecks, abs, and tattoos. The Winchester stared at the Novak. “I wanna be—your lipstick…” he laughed at a memory from years ago. “When you lick it. I wanna be your high heels.”</p><p>Cas laughed as Dean referenced that same memory of a Halloween party years ago when Cas dressed himself up in drag. “My high heels?”</p><p>“When you kick it. I wanna be your sweet love, Babe. When you make it.” Dean smiled and pulled Cas’s hips in closer to him, by the Novak’s jean pockets. “From your feet up to your hair, more than anything I swear…I wanna be your underwear.”</p><p>“Dean…” Cas panted as he began rutting against his boyfriend. “Fuck, I need.”</p><p>The Winchester walked backward, pulling his lover toward Cas’s bedroom. They blindly navigated into the room and over to the bed. Once the back of Dean’s knees hit the mattress, he flipped around and tossed Cas onto the sheet effortlessly. Cas began to frantically ripping off his clothes and Dean watched every second from a feet away from the bed. The man slowly pulled off his jeans, leaving only his black boxer briefs that contained a large bulge waiting to spring out of it’s confinements. Once Cas was completely naked, he pulled out his bottle of lube from the bedside table. He began prepping his hole, while Dean stripped off his underwear and Cas paused to watch Dean’s length stick straight out. He bit his bottom lip, and thought about the things he could probably rest on his man’s cock. Dean stepped over and began crawling up the bed. “I wanna be the itch that you scratch, wanna be your chair when you relax. I gotta be your razor when your shave. Wanna be the habit that really makes you…”</p><p>Cas shudders as Dean whispered right in his ear. Dean placed a simple kiss to Cas’s lips, then started planting kissed down Cas’s jawline and neck and reaching his chest. “Tell me more, Dean.”</p><p>Dean chuckled. “I wanna be your hot tub, when you’re dippin. I wanna be your bathrobe, when you’re drippin. I wanna be your cocktail, when you’re sippin.” Dean moved his kisses upward and began nibbling on Cas’s earlobe. A secret spot that made Cas melt. Dean dipped his hand down in between them and grasped Cas’s muscle. “I just wanna be right there, more than anything, I swear. Wanna be your sleepin bag, baby slip inside. Let me be your motorcycle n’ take you for a ride. I wanna be your hot sauce, when ya cookin.”</p><p>“Fuck, more! Dean, fuck me. I need you. More! Tell me more!” Cas moaned.</p><p>“I gotcha. Don’t worry.” Dean smiled spread Cas’s legs further apart and the Novak removed his three digits. The Winchester lined up and pushed into and waited for his lover to adjust. He bent forward. “I wanna be your sunglasses…hey, good lookin’” He felt Cas’s shudder again. He nipped Cas’s earlobe again. “I wanna be…” He started thrusting. “wanna be the one you stick your hook in.”</p><p>Cas panted and moaned in pleasure. He had his arms wrapped around his lover and nails digging into Dean’s skin. The Winchester released his grip on Cas’s member removed one of Cas’s arms off him and laced his hand with Cas’s. “Right there.” The man groaned as Dean hit his prostate. “Fuck, Dean.”</p><p>“I just wanna be right there, more than anything, I swear. I wanna be your underwear.” Dean whispered. His thrust became more frantic as Cas came undone and mumbled sweet nothings in between moans. “So beautiful, Baby. So close. So beautiful.”</p><p>They both tensed up and came hard. Dean rolled over to be beside his lover. They just stared at each other for only God knows how long. Dean traced the features of Castiel’s face, while Cas just rubbed Dean’s side and back. “You mean all those things?”</p><p>“Every fucking word. If you have an insecurity about anything dealing with your body I want you to remember what I have told you tonight. From your feet up to your hair, you’re more than anything, I swear. Two more years and we’ll be able to stop the bullshit long distance thing. I don’t care if I have to quit my job in Lebanon or force your to move there with me.”</p><p>“I love you, Dean Winchester. Be with me forever?” Cas just stared into his boyfriends eyes. “I’m serious. I know you have commitment issues and you have come a long way. I never want to be with another person and I never want to be with anyone other than you.”</p><p>Dean stared in silence for a long beat. He smiled. “Is this your way of proposing to me, Castiel Novak?”</p><p>“I guess so.” Cas chuckled. “I mean, I don’t plan on leaving. I’m in this for the long haul.”</p><p>“Then yes, I will marry you, Castiel. Promise me something.”</p><p>Cas raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“Wear that lipstick and high heels you were that Halloween a couple years ago at the wedding.” Dean laughed.</p><p>The Novak gently slapped his now fiancée. “If you’re lucky.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>